


Reversal of Fortune

by ltgarrix (phoenix316)



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/ltgarrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if TalynJohn had survived and it had instead been MoyaJohn who passed away? Written for the Terra Firma Summer Prompt. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to notasebacean for her beta work and being a sounding board for how to twist what had happened into a new reality.

Aeryn sat in the gun mount, holding her breath, holding back the tears. John had insisted on piloting his module. She had argued that he was too weak, that he needed to get help, but he had ignored her. He had said that he was coming back, but she had seen the look in his eyes, the doubt. It was all too plain that John believed he was sacrificing himself for them, for the universe.

Looking out the hole in the wall, even in broad daylight, she watched the fireball shooting through the wormhole. Fear gripped her. “John? Are you…?” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

_“Yeah, baby, I’m still here,”_ he replied tiredly.

Relieved, she leaned her head back against the wall, tears breaking through and streaming down her cheeks.

_“Told you I’d come back,”_ he replied with a weak laugh.

“We’ll meet you onboard Talyn,” she replied before grabbing Rygel to await Stark or Crais coming to get them. “Crais, we’re ready for pickup.”

_“Stark will be down for you momentarily.”_

“Do you have… does Talyn have any anti-radiation supplies?”

_“Some. Why?”_

“John took a massive dose of radiation. He needs treatment as soon as he arrives. He’s already getting weak. I just hope that humans are close enough that it works.”

_“I’ll have the DRDs prepare for his arrival.”_

**************

Crais was standing outside the hangar bay, waiting for Talyn to finish pressurize it. As soon as the door opened, the hatch to Crichton’s module lifted up too, but the human was still sitting at the controls.

“Hey, Crais, be with you in a minute. Just shutting…” John shook his head, trying to focus.

Crais hurried to the module to help Crichton out. “Aeryn told me you were dosed by radiation. Allow me.” Once he'd gotten Crichton out, Crais lowered him him down onto a gurney, nearly sprinting as he wheeled him to medbay to begin the anti-radiation treatments.

“I’m dying, Crais. Don’t waste your time,” John muttered weakly.

Furrowing his brow at the readings and then adjusting the anti-radiation serums and other equipment, Crais responded, “While you have received a massive dose of radiation, your death is by no means certain yet. Peacekeeper technology is far more advanced than yours.” He poised his hand over the controls. “This may… hurt.”

John screamed out as the light of the device enveloped him. When it was over, he groaned. “Dammit, Crais, you don’t need to hurry things along.”

Scanning Crichton again, Crais appeared pleased with the results. “Contrary to what you believe, I am trying to save you. That beam neutralizes radiation. You will need another dose shortly and then I will begin the cellular regeneration. It appears that you will survive after all.”

Aeryn ran into the medbay and rushed to John’s side. Looking at Crais, she asked, “How is he?”

“Crais says I’m going to live,” John replied weakly.

“He is correct.” Crais replied in confirmation. “The treatment seems to have been effective. He will need one more before I begin the regeneration.”

Aeryn took hold of John’s hand. “That’s wonderful news, isn’t it?” Tears were still gliding down her cheeks, but she did nothing to try to hide them.

“Yeah. I’m glad it’s working out, babe. I think… I’m going to… rest.”

Aeryn looked nervously at Crais.

“It’s an understandable side effect. It is safe for you to remain with him while I continue the procedure.”

******************

Aeryn stayed by his side for hours. John was either in a deep sleep or a coma, she wasn’t sure which. Crais told her that the neutralization had been effective and that the regeneration was now working. Even though Crais had told her that and the monitor showed John’s vital signs were steadily improving, she still wanted to hear his voice to prove it to herself.

She woke up when she felt someone caressing her hair. She couldn't even remember falling asleep. Looking up, she saw the arm reaching out from the direction of the bed. “John?”

He smiled softly at her. “I’m feeling much better. Seems that Crais was right.” He looked around the room. “Where is Captain Crunch, anyway?”

“He’s in command, searching for some sign of Moya. With Xhalax gone it’s safe for us to return now.”

“Yeah. It’ll be good to get back.”

She could tell that he was thinking about something. “What is it?”

“I’m just thinking of the other me. Wondering what he’s been doing, and how this is going to change things. I mean, you and I…”

“I know. I don’t know how it’s going to be either. I mean, the two of you were the same once, but now you’re not. I…”

“Yeah. He won’t be too happy about this. But it had to happen at some point. Anyway, I’m sure we have a few solar days to think about this before we have to deal with it. Meanwhile, if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to get some sleep. That treatment's really wiped me out.”

“Sure.”

“Aeryn? You get some rest, too. Hear? And I mean in your quarters, not here. You look like hell.” He smiled at her, letting her know that he was teasing.

“I’ll check with Crais and see how the search for Moya is going and then I’ll get some rest.” After taking in his gaze, she added, “I promise.”

Once she made sure that he was asleep, she left medbay for command. “Anything yet?”

“Nothing. Though it is entirely possible that Moya ran into difficulty en route to the rendezvous. Besides, we are still too away far for communications with Moya even if she is there. How is he?” Crais asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“He woke up momentarily and seems to be doing better. He looked and sounded better, and the monitors show his vital signs are nearly normal. Thank you.”

“I know what he means to you, as does Talyn. Whatever we can do to help… Besides, after seeing what wormholes are capable of, I think we will need his help to ensure that they do not fall into the wrong hands.” He gave her an appraising glance. “You should get some rest.”

“And what about you?” she asked defensively.

“I have gotten rest. Stark mans command while I have my rest period. He can be amazingly capable when lucid.” He looked at her softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You have ensured that Crichton is fine. Now it is time for you to look after yourself. If you don’t, I’ll have one of the DRDs keep you locked in your room.”

“I understand, Captain. I’ll be in my quarters.” She was pleased to see that he had finally developed a sense of humor.

***************

After Aeryn was gone, Crais sent one of the DRDs to keep an eye on Crichton should he wake again. He then directed his energies to helping Talyn locate Moya or, failing that, a planet where they could resupply. The young gunship was still not right, but he was closer to normal. The damage that Xhalax had done was quite severe. With time, he thought that Talyn would be able to recover, though he was still unsure what blending his engrams with Talyn’s would do. It had been risky, but there hadn’t been time to find another solution.

_~Do you regret what you did to save me?~_ Talyn asked, sensing what was upsetting his captain.

“No, I don’t regret my actions. I did what was necessary to save you. I would do it again.”

_~Will I be alright?~_ Talyn asked nervously.

Crais took a moment before responding. But he knew that if he took too long, Talyn would only go searching the answer. “I don’t know if you will be alright. What Xhalax did to you… I have done my best with the resources available to me to make you whole,” he replied sadly, feeling helpless.

_~I… am sorry.~_

“For what?” Crais was confused.

_~I am sorry for what I did to you. The pain I caused you. It was wrong of me.~_

Shocked by this apology, Crais didn’t know what to say. “I understand why you behaved as you did. There is nothing to apologize for.” He could only assume that the sharing of emgrams had given Talyn new insights into the pain he had caused.

After that, Talyn conducted his scans in silence. Crais used this time to reflect on what he had seen a wormhole do. That level of destruction had been previously unimaginable. Crichton was correct, no one should have that power. Of course, should Scorpius learn what had just happened, his desire to capture Crichton would only increase. At least all who had witnessed the events and survived would keep it to themselves.

Talyn alerted him when Crichton regained consciousness. Deciding he needed to talk to the human about recent events, he headed to medbay. Walking into the room, he checked the monitors before asking, “How are you feeling?”

“A hell of a lot better. I’m not sure what you did, but it seems to have worked.”

“I am relieved to hear that.”

“So, you’ve decided you don’t want to kill me after all?”

A pained look crossed Crais’ face. “I never wanted to kill you. Not recently, that is. I have apologized for that behavior and allow me to do so again. I do not hold you responsible for Tauvo’s death. Wormholes are… unpredictable. I was angry and distraught and needed someone to blame. You were… convenient.”

“Yeah, from what Maldis showed us… Well, I can see why you were upset. The two of you were close, weren’t you?”

Crais wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about his brother. “Very.” Talyn provided him the perfect opportunity to change the subject. “Talyn would like to apologize for his actions while we were trapped in the Budong. He was not thinking clearly.”

“Not thinking clearly or acting on your orders?” John asked cautiously.

“As you saw, I do not have _control_ over Talyn. He can choose to obey my orders, but he can also resist. He says that he acted improperly on my feelings towards Aeryn. Feelings which are inappropriate. She has chosen you and I respect that. I believe that part of how I acted derives from the fact that she is the only Sebacean here; she is something familiar. My attraction for her was based on that. Talyn understands that as well. We are both learning to let go of our Peacekeeper indoctrination.” While this was not entirely true, he did not want to do anything to undo the friendship he was forming with Crichton. Besides, Aeryn would never be his, and acting on his feelings would be pointless.

“Tough stuff, huh?”

As always, Crais found conversations with Crichton quite difficult as tried to understand what the translator microbes were telling him. “It is what we were taught from the day we were conscripted. It is hard to change a way of thinking that one has had for that many cycles. In Talyn’s case, it was what he was programmed with… and what I taught him. We are re-examining our lives.”

After several long microts of silence, John asked, “So, Aeryn says you’re looking for Moya; any luck?”

“Not as yet, though we are not close enough to the rendezvous site to determine if she is there.” There was an uncomfortable silence. “Crichton, about the wormhole…”

“I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t have another choice.”

“I realize that, but if Scorpius were learn about your… success, it would increase his desire to capture you. A weapon such as that could bring about the destruction of the Scarrans rather quickly.”

After a few microts John asked, “Would you do it? Would you use it?”

Crais shook his head. “What I saw… That is a power that no one should have.” He paused. “I will do whatever I can to safeguard that information.”

“Thanks, Crais. Something tells me I’ll need all the protection I can get.”

“We shall endeavor to do our best. You seem to be healing quite nicely. You may leave the medbay when you feel up to it.”

“Crais the doctor, who would’ve thunk it? You did good.”

“Nothing more than basic Peacekeeper medical training. You were most fortunate I had the necessary supplies.”

“Yeah. I thought for sure that I was a goner. That sort of radiation… Well, it tends to be lethal for us. Good thing I was here, isn’t it?” He gave a weak laugh. “Where’s Aeryn?”

“I sent her to her quarters to rest. Watching over you exhausted her.”

“Great. I think I’ll join her.” He watched Crais turned to leave. “Thanks, man.”

“You have already thanked me.”

“Not for saving me. For helping with the Scarrans. I hadn’t expected you to stick around.”

Crais turned around and smiled. “I couldn’t very well let you face them alone. After all, Talyn was created to fight the Scarrans.” With that he left, leaving Crichton to wonder about his motives.

************

It took nearly seven solar days, but they finally located Moya.

During that time, they had found a planet on which to resupply. Crais, still nurturing Talyn, and Aeryn and Crichton had remained onboard while Stark and Rygel had gone down to the surface of Valldon.

They were only supposed to be gone for a few arns, but had been gone for nearly a solar day. During that time, both of them were out of communications, and Crais had grown apprehensive since they had the only transport pod. Talyn was growing another one, but it would still be some time until it would be ready. And Crichton’s pod had been destroyed; they had been unable to purge the radiation.

When the pod had finally returned, Rygel had been the only one onboard. He had muttered something about Stark hearing Zhaan and leaving to search for her. Since Crais did not consider Stark a great loss, he did not pursue any further information, though both Crichton and Aeryn had asked for more information. As he carried supplies to storage, he overheard Rygel mention the planet was strange, populated with mystics like Stark. Crais was suddenly glad he had not gone down to the surface.

As time wore on, Crais was beginning to wish that Rygel had been the one to remain behind on Valldon.

“Why aren't they at the rendezvous point? If I have to spend two more microts on this midget ship... I'm going to vomit!” Rygel said irritably.

Crais did his best to maintain his patience, but was glad to finally have good news to report. “Talyn has found Moya... at the extreme range of his senses. “

Still not satisfied, Rygel replied, “Oh! Was it too much to ask that they be where they said they'd be?!”

“Aeryn, Crichton, we have located Moya and are setting an intercept course,” Crais announced over comms.

The two arrived in command in a matter of moments. Crais barely glanced over his shoulder at their entrance. He and Talyn were unnerved by Moya’s response to their communication.

“What is it?” asked Aeryn.

“Something is wrong. Talyn senses it, and so do I. Moya won’t tell him what it is, though.”

“What sort of wrong? Is Moya hurt? Being held captive?” John watched Crais anxiously.

Furrowing his brow in concentration, he took a few microts before answering. “Talyn’s scans show that Moya is uninjured. At this distance he can discern nothing else. All Moya will tell him is that the others will explain it to us.”

John replied soberly, “Then we’d best get there and figure out what has her all bent out of shape.” He looked around a microt, but no one questioned his colloquialism, a measure of how on edge everyone was.

When they arrived at the rendezvous point, they boarded the transport. Everyone was quiet, contemplating what they might find when they arrived on Moya. The pod landed and John was the first one to disembark.

Chiana was the only one waiting for them. A look that could only be described as a combination of happiness and grief was on her face. “John… It’s good to see you.”

“Where are the others?” John asked as the others joined him.

“Jool and D’Argo are in their quarters. The other… you… he-he’s…”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.craisie.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=107>  



	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if TalynJohn had survived and it had instead been MoyaJohn who passed away? Written for the Terra Firma Summer Prompt. :)

Intuitively John knew what she was going to say. “How?” He could hardly believe that his twin was gone. Yes, it would simplify things, but still… It definitely felt like he had lost something. Aeryn leaned up against him, providing silent support.

“D’Argo… He-he didn’t mean to… It just…” She was unsuccessfully fighting back tears.

John moved away from Aeryn and wrapped his arms around Chiana, trying to alleviate some of her distress. “Pip, can you tell me what happened?” he asked softly. She only disintegrated into further tears.

Crais spoke from behind him. “Moya has told Talyn what occured,” he said somberly. “Something happened on Ka D’Argo’s ship, a malfunction while the other Crichton was at the controls. Ka D’Argo went into hyper-rage, believing the other you was responsible. The injury he sustained… Moya did not have the medical facilities nor did Jool have the knowledge to save him,” he finished quietly.

“So the other me broke D’Argo’s ship?” John asked incredulously. He knew how much the ship meant to D’Argo. He couldn’t believe that the other him would have done anything to that ship.

Crais continued. “No. He was unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time. Joolushku had been in the ship previously and had accidentally activated a security system while investigating the ship. She had no idea what she had done; she was just curious about the unknown nature of Ka D’Argo’s ship, and her curiosity got the best of her. That is why she is not here – she feels guilty about what happened. If you will excuse me.”

Rygel looked grieved for a moment before sniffing the air. His ears perked up as he caught a familiar scent. “Ah… You have, ah, visitors on Moya?”

Chiana looked confused at his question as she pulled away from John. “Um, yeah…”

He didn’t let her finish. “A female!” he exclaimed before taking off, presumably in search of her.

“The visitors?” John prompted.

This seemed to momentarily snap Chiana back to reality. “There was a transport pod, one we learned was a target the Peacekeepers were testing a weapon on. There were prisoners on it: a Nebari, a Hynerian, a Boolite and a… Scarran. And a Peacekeeper tech they took captive. He’s in a cell. The others… D’Argo is watching the Scarran and Jool is trying to get information on the Boolite from the Nebari. I was on my way to help her when… you guys showed up.”

Aeryn placed her hand on John’s arm.

John glanced at her a microt before returning his attention to Chiana. “Why don’t you go do that? I’ll… I need to talk to D’Argo.”

****************

Crais found Jool in the medbay, staring at a pile of… He wasn’t quite sure what it was.  
”Joolushku,” he said tentatively.

“What do you want?” she asked sharply, not looking up from the equipment she was arranging.

“I heard what happened and thought you might want someone to talk to.”

“Why do you care?” she asked defensively.

He tried not to let her mood affect him. “You saved my life. I would like to consider you a friend.”

This caused her to finally look up from her preparations. “Why would you want to be my friend? I might just get you killed.”

He crossed the room and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I know that what you did was an accident. You meant no harm.”

“That doesn’t make Crichton any less dead. My dad always said my curiosity would get me in trouble. First it got my cousins killed, now…”

“Accidents happen. I have seen and been responsible for numerous accidents that have resulted in the loss of life. It is unfortunate, especially when it’s one so close to you. I do not know if the others told you how Crichton killed my brother in an accident. I refused to see it as such and nearly destroyed myself. I did ruin my career as a Peacekeeper, which at the time I saw as the most horrible thing that could happen to me, but it was really a blessing in disguise.”

“Are you trying to tell me this is a blessing?” She was aghast.

He shook his head. “No. I am trying to tell you that life does not stop. That we must go on. You will need to speak with Crichton at some point. I have told him the circumstances involved in the accident, and he does not hold you at fault.”

“But I should have been able to save him,” she moaned.

“You and I both know that head injuries are very difficult to treat, and Moya’s medical facilities are quite primitive. You did all that you could with the resources you had and the threat of Moya’s imminent destruction.”

She sighed. “You’re right about that. But I don’t know how I can face him.”

“Just remember they are not the same person. Similar yes, but not identical. He is also quite reasonable. Make the time to talk with him.”

“I’ll do what I can. I’ll need you and the others to collect the rest of the Boolite from the pod so I can put him back together. Perhaps you can help with that?”

He grimaced at that thought collecting Boolite, but was looking forward to working with Jool.

As Crais was leaving, Chiana and the other Nebari, Hubero, entered.

*************

John retreated to his quarters, Aeryn following a few paces behind him. When the door opened, he didn’t immediately enter. It felt odd to know that up until a few days ago his other self had been living here.

Setting his bag down on the bed, he took a forlorn look at his possessions. “It was all so pointless, wasn’t it?” he said softly. “I mean, yeah, it was weird having two of us… It could have just as easily been me. It was nearly me. If it had been me…?” He turned to face Aeryn.

“Let’s not think about that. Things happened the way they did for a reason. I’m glad I still have you. You are the one I love.”

“But he was me,” John said insistently.

“No. Once you were twinned, you became separate people, lived separate lives.” She seemed very uncomfortable with this discussion. “Can we… not talk about it?”

“So you just want to forget he lived? He was here for nearly half a cycle, going places, meeting people, having his own adventures and you want to pretend he didn’t exist?” he asked defensively.

“That’s not it. It’s just… Look this is very complicated. We didn’t have a lot time to come to terms with there being two of you and then we were split up. I don’t mean to belittle his existence; I just never really knew him. I know this has been hard on you, and I am here for you.” She placed her arm around him.

He returned her embrace, thankful he had her in his life. “Thanks, Aeryn. I don’t mean to snap at you. I just wonder if anyone else will think it’s easier that he died.”

“I don’t think it is easier. It actually makes things more difficult. D’Argo and Jool are both blaming themselves because, as you said, it didn’t make much sense. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“Nah. I need to do it. I’m gonna go talk with Pilot, find out what happened. I know Crais mentioned hyper-rage, but anything else I can learn can go a long way in figuring out how to talk to D’Argo. He’s a good friend and I don’t want to lose him.” He couldn’t imagine his life without the Luxan.

**************

Moya had just Starburst in an attempt to keep away from any Peacekeepers who might respond to the distress signal that someone had sent out. Everyone had been combative, insisting that their charge had not been the one to send the signal.

John really needed to speak with D’Argo, but the Luxan had been adamant that John’s idea to lock up the escapees was not something they would do. John took a deep breath and got a reassuring glance from Aeryn before entering the center chamber. “D’Argo…”

“You won’t change my mind,” D’Argo said, interrupting him.

“No, it’s all right if you want to stay with Naj Gil. I trust you to keep an eye on him.” The fight over their guests was not something that was going to be worth John’s time.

“Then why did you want them all locked up? Do you not trust the others?”

“Have we ever trusted Rygel?” He was pleased at the small grin that got out of his friend. “Look, that’s not what I’m here to talk about.” He looked over at the Scarran. “Would you mind standing in the far corner? I have something I’d like to talk to D’Argo about.” Obediently Naj Gil moved to the far side of the chamber. “D’Argo, I talked to Pilot about what happened,” he said quietly.

D’Argo tried to walk away. When John grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, he replied with a snarl.

“Look, we need to talk about this. I know I remind you of what you did, what you are capable of doing. But you haven’t done anything to harm me.”

“It’s Lo’lann all over again.” D’Argo closed his eyes, trying to shut out the past.

“It doesn’t have to be. I don’t hold you at fault. I’ve learned a lot about Luxan hyper-rage. Heck, I once hid for three days because of it.” The two of them shared a laugh at that. “He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He reached out and placed his hand on D’Argo’s shoulder. “I know you didn’t mean to do it. I don’t hold it against you.”

“Thank you, John. But I don’t think I will be remaining here. I only stayed on Moya this long to protect Chiana and Jool. With what I’ve unlocked on my ship, I should be able to find my way home.”

While John was saddened, he understood. After all, he intended to finally find that wormhole that was his ticket home, and Aeryn had agreed to come with him. “I understand, man. You gotta do what feels right.” He paused a moment before continuing. “There’s just one thing…” He wasn’t sure how to bring this subject up, especially not in the short amount of time they had. Aeryn needed his help getting the transport pod ready so they could send their ‘guests’ on their way. “I might need your help with something very important. I can explain it later because it’s a long story.”

“Perhaps,” D’Argo responded, his voice sounding like he was more comfortable being around John.

Feeling somewhat better about his friendship with D’Argo, John headed to the maintenance bay to help Aeryn with the pod. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long and they could get back normal, whatever that was. It was bad enough he had Peacekeepers looking for him. The last thing he needed was to be picked up as collateral when they came looking for this group. The only problem was that his friends were forming alliances with the escapees, ones that seemed to supercede the friendships they had once had with each other. He knew the reason why, everything they had known had been shattered when the other him had died; their new friendships were not painful reminders of the past.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he started concentrating on what he knew about pod repair. Unfortunately, thoughts of Chiana’s visions also started running through his mind. She kept seeing people getting shot, hearing pulse blasts. A part of him wondered if that was any sort of guilt over what had happened, but the others had told him it wasn’t. There had been no time for anyone to go in-depth into her visions, so he was forced to trust them.

Once this was settled, there were a lot of things they needed to discuss with each other.

****************

While they were working on the pod, Aeryn noticed John was uneasy. “What is it?” she asked.

“Just trying to get this pod fixed so we can get on with our lives.”

“No, John, that’s not it. There’s something else.”

“Scorpius.”

“You said he wasn’t in your head anymore.”

“He’s not. It’s just that he needs to be stopped, and I can’t do it on my own.”

“I’ll be there, and so will Crais.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think that will be enough. I’ve been thinking about it, and I’m going to need help from D’Argo and Rygel. Sparky… well, I think he’ll help. He’s seen what wormholes can do, and he won’t have an empire to return to if Scorpy figures it out. D, I’m not so sure about him. We talked, but… I don’t think it will ever be the same between us,” John said sadly.

She wanted nothing more than to stop working and comfort him, but they didn’t have the time right now. They were already wasting too much time as it was. How much longer would it be before their mystery person sent another signal to the Peacekeepers? The tech hadn’t done it and the others claimed to be keeping a close eye on their charges. This lack of knowledge only served to increase the tension on Moya.

“I’m sure he’ll be there for you.”

“I’m not so sure. He was talking about not sticking around. About using his ship to find his way home.”

Obviously D’Argo’s guilt had definitely gotten to him. Aeryn would try to find the time to talk to him, to secure his assistance in stopping Scorpius’ wormhole project. She wasn’t sure what John’s plan was, but since they were so few, it would not be a frontal assault. After the destruction of the dreadnaught, she could not see him doing something like that again. He was not the type to kill indiscriminately if he could avoid it. The Scarrans had been unavoidable because they were about to be handed what John had called the Rosetta Stone. Scorpius was not yet at that point.

“Did he say when? I can’t see him leaving if you need his help.”

“He didn’t say, but I make him uncomfortable. I can’t blame him for wanting to go even if that wasn’t the case. That’s what we’ve all been trying to do.” He paused a moment before putting down his tools and crawling out from under the control panel so he could look her in the eye. “Were you serious about coming home with me? I mean, you saw how my people reacted from Jack’s simulation.”

“That’s all it was.” From what she knew about humans, they were very primitive. A part of her hoped they would be able to covertly arrive on Earth and keep a low profile. She wasn’t sure it would be possible, but as long she was with John, she didn’t care.

“Yeah, but he based it off reality. I can’t give you any guarantees about how they will react. You might not be readily welcomed.”

“I’m willing to take that chance. Now, I think we had best get back to work before another distress signal is sent out.” Everything was happening at the wrong time. Instead of having the time to come to terms with what had happened to the two crews during their separation, they were rushing to stay alive.

John tossed his tool in the box. “I’ve finished over here. I’m going to get let the others know we can get rid of our unwanted passengers while you finish up.”

“I shouldn’t be any longer than half an arn,” she replied.

Leaning over her before he left, he gave her a quick kiss. “Love you, babe,” he called out as he disembarked the pod.

She smiled as he left, just marveling in his seemingly boundless energy. As she was finishing up, Pilot cried out over the comms, _“Shots fired! Shots fired!”_ and she ran off to find out what was happening.

*************

Finally free of their visitors and hopefully far from where the Peacekeepers would come searching for them, John and Aeryn stood on the Terrace. “We really need D’Argo and Sparky. Crais won’t be enough.”

“Do you really think you can convince them? Chiana did say we were all going to die and D’Argo seems to believe in her premonitions.”

“I have to. I’ll try Rygel first. If I can get him, I can use that as leverage to get D’Argo.”

“What about the others?”

“They can help, but if need be I’m willing to go this alone.”

“You won’t be alone. I’ll be there for you, you know that. And so will Crais.”

“I know.” He shifted his stance. “I’m going to go find Rygel. The sooner we can get this over with the better.”

He turned.

“Good luck,” Aeryn called out to his back.

John found Rygel sulking in the center chamber over a plate of food. “Sparky, we need to talk a microt.”

“You want me to participate in your foolish plan and get myself killed. No thank you.”

“It’s not like that. I have a very important part of my plan that only you can handle. I need you to negotiate the terms under which we meet with Scorpius. I know that you can do it in a way that will keep me alive. That’s all I need you to do. You don’t have to go to the Command carrier or do anything else to risk your life.”

“Oh? That’s flattering, but how do _I_ stay safe during those negotiations.”

“D’Argo and his ship can provide you with all the protection you will need.”

“And he’s… agreed to this?”

“He will.” John tried to sound confident, hoping his ploy to play them off each other would work.

“Hmph. That’s very optimistic.”

“Look, I could really use your expertise. I know this is right up your alley.”

“What exactly am I negotiating? And what do I have to offer? Scorpius won’t give something for nothing.”

“This is where you are perfect for the job. I need you to convince him that I have decided to help his wormhole project. That I want him and the Peacekeepers to be able to defeat the Scarrans before they get wormholes.”

Rygel scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Yes… That might just work. It’s the one thing that he wants. I could negotiate that for you. Though I go without D’Argo’s help.”

John clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks, Sparky!”

Now he had to talk to D’Argo. Their last conversation had not been a total disaster, but it hadn’t been a success either. Pilot told him that D’Argo was in the maintenance bay with his ship.

John cautiously approached the ramp. “Knock, knock.” D’Argo didn’t turn to face, but he kept talking anyway. “Do you have a few microts? I could really use your help.”

“With what?” D’Argo asked without turning around.

John didn’t feel comfortable entering the ship. It felt too much like he was entering D’Argo’s private space. “With my plan to stop Scorpius. And before you ask, I don’t need you to come with me to the Command carrier if you don’t want to.”

Finally stopping pushing buttons, D’Argo turned around. “Then what do you need help with?”

“Before I go there, I need some assurances. I’ve already got Rygel to agree to negotiate terms for my safe passage, but well… You know how he is. I could use someone to make sure he doesn’t screw me over… And to watch his back. I figured you and your ship could provide all the protection he’ll need.”

There were a few microts of silence before D’Argo answered. “That’s all you need me for?”

“That’s it. Once you’ve helped him negotiate our safe passage, you can go on your way if you want. Though if you want to help, I won’t turn you down.”

“Let’s start with protecting Rygel first.”

“So you’re in?”

“I am.”

John couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Thanks, D. I owe you big time for this. You won’t regret it.”

“You know if you go to the Command carrier, you are going to die there,” D’Argo said soberly.

“No offense to Chiana, but I don’t believe that. I’m going to do what I have to do and then I’m going home.”

“You’re leaving?”

“That’s our plan. Mine and Aeryn’s. I have what I need to be able to go home and she’s agreed. I think it will be good if we all get what we want, don’t you?”

D’Argo didn’t respond. He just turned back to the controls.

After a few microts John decided it was time to leave and break the good news to Aeryn. Of course, he wondered at the part of him that found going to meet Scorpius good news.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.craisie.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=107>  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if TalynJohn had survived and it had instead been MoyaJohn who passed away? Written for the Terra Firma Summer Prompt. :)

Crais stood outside of command. He knew that Crichton was inside, but what he needed to do next was not something that came easily to him. This was perhaps the biggest reason he missed Talyn. Whenever he had contemplated a course of action, Talyn had been there to question him, to help him make his decision. Now he found he had to once again make a decision on his own. For that reason, he knew he had step through the door.

Thankfully Crichton was alone. “Crichton, do you have a moment?”

John looked up from the sensor panel. “Sure. What’s up?”

“It’s about Talyn,” he started reluctantly.

“How are repairs going?” John asked sincerely.

“Not good. Even with Moya, I have neither the equipment nor the technical specifications. While I can recall a great deal of information about the gunship project, it was obviously very complex.” He paused a moment, hoping Crichton would offer rather than forcing him to ask. When it became obvious the human was waiting for him to continue, he said, “Since we are going to the command carrier, I was hoping you could negotiate with Scorpius my use of the repair facilities and technicians onboard.”

Without hesitation, John replied, “Sure, Crais. And you think that you’ll be able to repair him there?”

Crais sighed. “I honestly cannot say. The damage Xhalax did to him was quite extensive… and thorough. She had obviously studied the specifications on how to damage him…. I wish that I did have an answer. He deserves better, deserves a chance to live free.” He was now looking away, feeling some guilt over Talyn’s fate. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I know that you will do everything you can for him. Scorpy wants wormholes bad enough he won’t deny the request.”

“Thank you, Crichton. I appreciate your assistance.” He turned to leave and stopped before he reached the door. “There is one more thing. I believe it would be in our best interest if Crais did not know of our alliance. It would be best if he thinks we have formed an uneasy truce.”

“That way we can play him off each other? Good call, Crais. Maybe even make him think you want back in the Peacekeepers.”

Crais flinched slightly at this suggestion. “If necessary I could make him believe so, though I would prefer it not come to that. The Peacekeepers have nothing for me.”

John paused a moment before asking, “What will you do after Talyn’s repaired?”

Crais realized this was something he had never contemplated. He had been living in the moment for so long, he had lost sight of the future. “I do not know. I presume Talyn will play a large part in my decision.” If he wasn’t able to save Talyn, he had no idea what he would do. Over the last two cycles, his identity had become entwined with the gunship’s. If Moya would have him, he supposed he would stay here for a while. Sensing the conversation was over, he once again turned to leave.

“Hey, Crais.” Once Crais turned back to face Crichton, he continued. “Thanks for all your help. And we’ll find a way to talk if we need to onboard the carrier.”

“All that I know about that ship is at your disposal. I will do whatever it takes to stop Scorpius.”

“You and me both,” Crichton called out to Crais.

Crais felt somewhat better as he returned to his quarters. While he was not positive he could heal Talyn, getting the gunship to the command carrier was the only chance he had. Without that data and the other resources, he would never be able to restore Talyn’s higher functions.

************

John shoved a shirt in his bag. Looking around his room, he couldn’t see anything else which would be useful. Unconsciously, he once again let his hand drift to the bracelet clamped on his wrist. This was the concession Rygel had negotiated for him. As long as he was wearing this bracelet, Scorpius would not harm him for what happened to one, the other felt. At least for pain.

Rygel was waiting for him on the command carrier, having delivered the bracelet he had coded for Scorpius. They had just received word that everything was in order for their arrival.

When he arrived in the hangar, only Aeryn and Crais were waiting for him. He had hoped that D’Argo would have changed his mind.

_“Thanks for going with Sparky and helping with the negotiations.”_

“You are welcome,” D’Argo answered uncomfortably.

“Are you going to come with us to the command carrier?”

D’Argo looked conflicted before replying. “I don’t see the need to go. There is nothing for me there, and the bracelet will provide all the protection you will need. Besides, not only have I had enough of the Peacekeepers, but I now know the way home. And Chiana has agreed to come with me.”

“So, the two of you…?”

“It is getting better between us. It’s not perfect, but we are trying.”

John hated saying goodbye to his best friend. They had been through so much, and he had always thought that D’Argo would be there to watch his back. But that had been before the twinning. Everything had changed. “Well, good luck to you, man. And safe voyage. I know it’s what you really want. What we all want.” And how could he fault D’Argo since he would be returning home himself once Scorpius’ research was stopped? Stepping forward, he wrapped the Luxan in an embrace.

After a few microts, D’Argo returned the embrace, though not as heartily. “Give Scorpius what he deserves.”

“I will, D. I will,” John said to the Luxan’s retreating back.

“Where’s Jool?” He didn’t think she would have wanted to stay on Moya alone and would be coming with them.

Aeryn replied, “She decided to go along with D’Argo and Chiana until they arrive at a suitable planet.”

He was not entirely surprised. After all, Jool still felt responsible for the death of the other him. It must have been hard for her to look at him, the living reminder of what her curiosity had cost. That left only Rygel, who would likely be leaving as soon as this was over, depending on the intelligence report he received from the Peacekeepers.

Turning to Crais, he said, “You’re sure the information you need for Talyn is on the command carrier?”

“It should be. Since the project was ultimately… fruitful, they would not have purged the research documentation, hoping to comb through it and find a weakness that could be exploited, as Xhalax did.”

“All right then, Talyn is added to the bargain. Are we ready?” Aeryn and Crais both nodded. “Then on with the show.”

As they transited to the command carrier, Aeryn asked, “What if Scorpius learns that you have unlocked the wormholes, not just that you are there to work on research?”

John knew that thanks to his Scarran half, Scorpius was very good at telling when someone was lying. But he also knew that the Ancients had gone through great lengths to protect the wormhole information they had given him. He hoped that some of those protections were still there. “Unless Sparky opened his big mouth and let it slip, I don’t think it will be an issue. I know that neither of you will tell Scorpy. Rygel… Well, unless he feels he’ll gain an advantage, I think he’ll keep quiet. He’d better keep quiet.” John was reasonably sure that given the destructive power of wormholes, Rygel would not to anything to help Scorpius get them. After all, the Moyans had the upper hand in the negotiations right now, and Rygel had already negotiated for information on his cousin’s regime. There wasn’t much more he needed from the Peacekeepers.

When they arrived at the command carrier, a Marauder escort led them in to the hangar, ostensibly an honor guard, but John recognized it for the show of force that it was. It didn’t matter to him; let Scorpius have his little moment of superiority. He would soon be pulled off his high horse.

Their arrival was not quite what he had expected. Scorpius had assembled an honor guard and made their arrival a very public spectacle. During their arrival, he tested the bracelet to ensure it worked as advertised – which it did – and also noted that Rygel seemed unharmed. So far so good.

After the public ceremony, they were taken to a private audience with Scorpius where John negotiated for Talyn’s repair. While unhappy with the new terms, Scorpius realized that he had the weak bargaining position and was forced to capitulate to Crais’ request. John only hoped that Scorpy and Braca fell for the act that he and Crais were still at odds. Crais had seemed to think less attention would be paid to him if he did not seem too friendly with John and Aeryn, and John tended to agree with that assessment.

John’s first order of business was to determine how close to unlocking wormholes Scorpius was. By reviewing Moya’s surveillance footage of Linfer’s visit, he had a good idea. Unfortunately, he found that Scorpius was trying to limit his access to the research, perhaps hoping that John wouldn’t notice. After a threat to walk out, Scorpius had capitulated and provided John full access. This deception put John on edge, and he was suddenly glad that D’Argo, Chiana and Jool had gone their separate ways.

Now that he was reviewing the information, he realized he missed Aeryn’s advice. He would have loved to discuss this with her, get her opinion on what Scorpius was telling him about the Scarrans. He would even settle for Crais’ advice right now. Unfortunately, he knew that he could not be seen being friendly with Crais, and he would have to wait to speak with Aeryn. They could not risk discussing their plans in the open, and too many secret meetings would draw the wrong sort of attention.

For now, he had to determine if there was something he could do to sabotage Scorpius’ research.

***************

Crais had spent the day reviewing the data pertaining to the gunship project and renewing his relationship with Larell. Once he had felt some affection toward her, but no longer. He hoped that her feelings toward him still held true, and that he could use them to his advantage. She acted as though they did. But even if they didn’t, he still needed her cooperation to repair Talyn. He would have to watch her closely to ensure that she was not sabotaging his efforts.

Even though he knew that he would not be welcome, he decided to go to the Officer’s Lounge. This would always be his ship and they would always be his crew, and he wanted to see how they were being taken care of with Scorpius in charge. As he walked through the corridors, he could hear them muttering ‘traitor’ and other invectives. Outwardly, he tried not to let it bother him, but inwardly it did. He had been misguided, but never a traitor. Scorpius had ripped his power from him and sewn the seeds of discontent.

He had been resigned to spending the evening alone, but when he saw Aeryn sitting at a table by herself, he decided to join her. Noticing she seemed troubled, he asked, “Is there something bothering you?”

“John,” she replied simply.

That was not a useful answer. “Surely he is still evaluating the wormhole research…”

“It’s not that. We nearly lost our John. I was trying to imagine how I would feel if their places had been reversed. What if the John on Moya had survived and ours had not? Aside from a very short period, they were the same person, the same memories, the same feelings. I don’t know about you, but I have a hard time mourning him. We were only together with the two Johns for a couple of solar days before we separated.”

“And you feel like he didn’t exist,” he added.

“Exactly. Does it feel that way to you?”

Crais leaned back in his chair and contemplated his drink while deciding how to answer. “Crichton and I never got along well. It was only after the events… with the falsified data chip that we started to forgive each other. At the time I was still recovering from my own injuries and barely had time to contemplate the existence of two Crichtons. As such, I would have to say that it does.

“What makes it more real are the reactions of Ka D’Argo, Joolushko and Chiana. They reminded me that he lived.”

“His death has torn us all apart. D’Argo was very reluctant to provide even the smallest amount of help. They are really gone, aren’t they?” she asked.

“I believe so. They have finally gotten what they want, at least Ka D’Argo has.” He knew how the guilt of causing a person’s death could destroy a person, because it had nearly destroyed him. It was probably best that D’Argo had walked away.

“And what of you?”

He was taken aback by this question. This was twice in a short period of time that someone had shown concern about his well-being. “Much depends on what progress I make with Talyn.” He would always be honest with Aeryn.

She reached across the table and placed her hand on his. “I know that if anyone can save him, it will be you. And after he’s repaired?”

“Once Talyn is repaired, we will strike out and explore. I think he would like that.”

She smiled at him. “I think that you are right. But he won’t be the same, will he?”

He frowned. “I do not know. What happened to him is very difficult to repair, let alone predict what the consequences will be. What Xhalax did to him… I have several theories on how to heal him. I feel confident that I will be able to restore at least some of his personality. It will be similar to someone who has suffered a traumatic injury and finds themselves changed. I hope to be able to purge all the unstable elements… and retain that which you taught him. Without that… it would have been much worse than it was.”

Not wanting to dwell on the negative, he quickly added, “We’ll be fine. The exploration will give us time to find ourselves. Perhaps we will travel with Moya for a while.”

Aeryn smiled. “I think she would like that.”

“Thank you, Aeryn. And you?”

“John can find his way home now. I’m going with him.”

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wanted her to be happy and knew that her happiness lay with Crichton, but given the difficult time she had had adapting to life on Moya, he wasn’t sure she would fare well on his primitive planet. “Are you positive that going to Earth is the correct course of action?”

“I want to be with John. We can at least see how it works out. With his knowledge of wormholes, we can always leave if it gets uncomfortable.”

“Then I am pleased for you.” And he truly was. The motley group of prisoners he had unfairly persecuted was now finding happiness. He only hoped it would last, that they would all be able to escape the grasp of the Peacekeepers. At least on the other side of a wormhole, Aeryn and Crichton would be free.

They talked late into the night about their hopes for the future, oblivious to the disdainful look the others were giving the two ‘traitors’.

***************

By the time John returned to his shared quarters with Aeryn, it was very late. He tried to be quiet, thinking she was asleep.

“I was wondering when you’d come in,” her soft voice came from the bed.

“I didn’t expect it to take this long, but this isn’t exactly easy.”

Sitting up to face him, she asked, “How’s it going?”

He sat next to her, taking off his boots. “He’s tantalizingly close, though he’s missing some key information. Information they aren’t likely to come up with for a long time given the direction their research is taking them.”

“But they will get there.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on the back of his shoulder.

Turning to return her embrace, he sighed. “Yeah.” He wanted to talk more about this, but he knew that they were likely being monitored. “How was it for you today?” he asked while he lowered her to the bed so they were lying facing each other.

“More difficult than I had anticipated. Crais did a good job of ruining my reputation. I suppose the good news is that most of them are ignoring me. One of the officers, one who was my closest friend, feels especially betrayed.”

“She going to do anything against you?” They had enough potential problem for Scorpius and didn’t need any of Aeryn’s old acquaintances causing problems.

“I don’t think so. We did have a talk, and she doesn’t understand why I did what I did and why I don’t want to come back. She’s worth keeping in touch with.”

He could tell she meant that this ‘friend’ was worth keeping an eye on. “And Crais?”

“He thinks he knows how to repair Talyn, though he cannot say how much it will change him.”

“Did he say how long?”

She shook her head. “No. And I didn’t think to ask.”

He stretched back in the bed, thinking. Even with Scorpy’s assertion that wormholes would only be used against Scarrans, and given what he knew about Scarrans, he was inclined to believe the history Scorpius had provided him. But he still knew that letting anyone have them was a bad idea. And right now, there was only one way to stop it. “I’m going to stop by the Restorative Chamber in the morning before I start working on the equations. If you see Crais, I’d like to talk to him about Talyn.”

She nodded, indicating she had picked up his hint. “I’ll let him know.”

Everything was changing rapidly. The plan they had formulated, as limited as it had been, was being rendered obsolete by events. This would require some drastic action, action which he could not take alone.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.craisie.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=107>  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if TalynJohn had survived and it had instead been MoyaJohn who passed away? Written for the Terra Firma Summer Prompt. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who stuck with me. This was a very difficult fic to write. I hope that I blended what really happened with what might have happened if TJohn had survived instead. I will admit that the ITLD parts were very difficult to write since Harvey was a fairly integral part.

Crais and Aeryn were waiting in the Restorative Chamber for Crichton to arrive. She had found him as he was eating breakfast in the galley, and when she had mentioned how he might have a better start to the day’s work if relaxed a little first, he understood that there must be something important for the four of them to discuss.

The door opened and Rygel joined them. “This had better be important for me to be up this early in the morning. I need my sleep so I can plan my return to power,” he groused.

“I think you’ll find this very important,” Aeryn replied.

It was nearly half an arn before Crichton arrived. “Sorry. I got cornered by Scorpy and Co-Kura this morning. They are putting the pressure on for me to produce results.”

“That would be their response to Commandant Grayza’s visit last night,” said Crais.

“Who?” asked Crichton.

“She is very powerful in First Command. I happened to see her traversing the hangar bay last night, presumably after her audience with Scorpius. I can only assume that First Command in unhappy with his lack of progress and that he’s been given a deadline.”

Crichton rubbed his lip with his thumb. “How much more time do you need to repair Talyn?”

“Three or four more solar days by my best estimate. There is a small chance we may finish in two, but I do not trust Larell completely, and I will not let her work outside my supervision.”

“That’s probably a good idea, but I’m not sure we have that long. Sparky, you hear anything?”

“Nothing of any importance. Grayza’s visit last night must have been kept very quiet.”

Crichton started pacing and Crais grew apprehensive. They were quickly running out of options, not that this had been a good plan in the first place.

“Can you sabotage the research?” Aeryn asked.

“I’m not sure. While Scorpius doesn’t have all the information, Co-Kura does. If I could destroy the databanks, it would only slow him down a little as long as he has Co-Kura.”

“You aren’t thinking of…?”

“No. Good God, no. And it gets worse. They are using the command carrier as part of the project. It’s the repeater that’s generating the wormholes; it’s performing the same function the solar flares on DamBaDa did.”

“That’s not good,” she replied dryly.

“That’s an understatement. If Scorpy figures it out, he can use this thing to create wormholes on demand. Crais, what would it take to destroy this thing?”

Before he could answer, Aeryn interjected, “But the people. You do realize there are more than fifty-thousand people onboard, don’t you?”

The look on his face indicated that he did not. “Then we need a plan to get them off. At least most of them. Crais?”

Crais took a few microts to evaluate the question. “Without Talyn’s weapons, we have very little at our disposal. I will have to review the schematics to see what modifications he has made. They might yield something useful.” Even though he knew it had to be done, this had been his ship, his crew. He still felt a part of it, and destroying it pained him, even if both had been turned against him.

“Okay, let me know what you come up with. I’ll stall for as much time as I can to let you work on Talyn, but you need to work quickly.”

With the task of determining how to destroy the ship, he wasn’t sure how quickly he would be able to repair Talyn. “Two solar days is the absolute minimum…”

“With the pressure I’m getting, I don’t think we have that long. Do what you can and try to hoard the supplies and information you’ll need to finish them later.”

His optimism for success was quickly waning. “I will work as quickly as possible. Perhaps the Dominar can make himself useful by secreting some of what I need on the transport?” He knew that he was being too closely watched to get everything he needed, but that Rygel excelled at that sort of endeavor.

“But…,” Rygel started.

“Get him a list. Rygel, this is a team effort, and Talyn deserves to get something out of this like the rest of us.” Without another word, John turned and left, leaving the others to go about their business.

“Dominar, I will provide a list at midday meal. The list will be quite specific, but I know that this task is particularly well suited to you.” He watched the small Hynerian stick his chest out with pride. If there was one thing he had learned in his long cycles with the Peacekeepers, it was how to flatter people to get them to do something you needed them to do.

********************

Crais found he had very little time to review the schematics of the changes Scorpius had made to the ship, since he could not cancel any of his work with Larell. That would draw too much attention. From what he could see, none of the changes introduced a vulnerability that he could exploit. The command carrier was still a very robust ship, and he could see no way to destroy it without massive weaponry, and unfortunately Talyn had been disarmed.

Leaning back against the bulkhead of his bunk, he rubbed his eyes. Crichton could not sabotage the project from within; they did not have the firepower to destroy it from without. Even if one of the generators was overloaded, they were so shielded that it would not destroy the carrier. The damage would be minimal at best. And however they destroyed the ship, it had to be slow enough that most of the personnel would have a chance to escape.

It was a very tall order. One he was not sure he could carry out.

Picking up the schematics, he returned to his study. Scorpius could not be allowed to have control of wormholes, and destroying this ship was the only way to accomplish that. A large enough internal explosion should cause the ship to implode into itself, but he had no idea how to create one in a vulnerable area.

Lying back in his bed, he decided to try to get some sleep. As he stared at the overhead, a revelation came to him. He could produce an explosion that large, but at great sacrifice. Sliding out of bed, he moved to the workstation and started making rough calculations. It would work. The ship would collapse upon itself. He just wasn’t sure that he would survive. Or Talyn. The gunship’s starburst inside the hangar had just the right amount of energy to bring about the collapse.

He would need to discuss this with Aeryn first. She and Talyn had a special relationship, and he knew that Talyn would want her approval of this plan as well. It seemed unlikely that he would need Rygel’s help now.

**************

Aeryn followed Crais to the power generator. She wasn’t sure what he wanted to talk to her about, but he looked very grave. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Crichton believes I betrayed him.”

“Why would he think that?”

“I told Scorpius that he and Rygel were devising a way to sabotage the project. With the equipment Rygel has been procuring, it seems very plausible.”

Barely containing her anger, she asked, “Why would you do that? I thought you wanted to stop him as much as we did?”

“I do, but I needed his attention diverted away from me. I have devised a way to destroy the command carrier.” He paced as he spoke.

She would have thought he would have looked happier about being able to stop Scorpius. “And?” she asked tentatively.

“The only source of energy great enough is from Talyn. From his starburst chamber to be exact.”

She furrowed her brows in confusion. “You intend to starburst _inside_ the hangar?”

“It is the only option before us. Without his weapons, there is no sufficient explosive force at our disposal.”

While Aeryn was no tech, she knew that starbursting in a confined space had to have some serious consequences. “What will happen to you and Talyn?”

“I do not know exactly. I spent a significant amount of time with the calculations last night, and there is a ninety-five percent chance that we will not survive. The hangar is too small in relation to his size to guarantee a successful starburst.”

“And what does Talyn think of this?” She could not believe what he was proposing. He was offering to sacrifice himself and Talyn.

“Unfortunately I have not yet had the opportunity to speak with him. For the time being, Scorpius has ordered that I not be allowed to work on him. That is one of the reasons I have called you here. I will require your assistance so that I may board Talyn.”

She wasn’t sure what she thought about this. She was quite fond of Talyn; even if he might never return as himself, he still deserved a chance at life. But Scorpius with wormholes could destroy the universe. “You’ll have it. What else did you need me for?”

“Two things. Talyn will want to know that you approve of this decision as our only course of action. It will help lessen his fear of dying.”

“And you? You do not fear death?” She was surprised at how calmly he had outlined this plan.

“Not anymore. I have accepted my fate.” He reflected upon these words and the fact that the last two cycles had been a gift, that Scorpius would have killed him had he not fled. “I will also need you to bring Crichton here so that we may discuss this plan. While I prepare Talyn for Starburst, I will need everyone’s attention diverted. He is the only one available to provide the distraction.”

She still did not like this plan. While she did not doubt it would work, sacrificing anyone had not been part of their plan, but Crais did seem at peace with his decision. “I’ll go and get him.”

Walking to the wormhole laboratory, she started thinking about how she would help Crais get to Talyn. It was a rather small guard contingent in the hangar, but there would be others: techs, soldiers passing through, pilots preparing for missions. They would definitely need John’s distraction.

Entering the laboratory, she was struck by the number of aliens. She was not used to seeing non-Sebaceans on Peacekeeper ships. Everyone stopped work and watched her as she approached John, and she did her best not to look nervous.

Leaning close to him, she whispered, “There’s an urgent matter about Rygel I need to discuss with you in the power generator.”

“Can it wait?”

“No. We have to talk about it now.”

Sighing, he shut down his terminal. “I’ll be back in a few.”

Co-Kura started to sputter, but seemed unable to actually form a coherent sentence.

**************

Entering the chamber, John saw Crais sitting next to the Aurora Chair and started to rush across the room before Aeryn grabbed him. “You bastard! Why did you betray us? I thought you were on our side!”

“I am on your side. There was a very good reason for doing what I did. I needed Scorpius’ attention off me.”

John stopped trying to physically attack Crais and Aeryn let go of him. “And why is that?”

“You asked me to destroy the command carrier, and I have devised a way to do just that.” Crais recapped his plan.

John was in awe. He didn’t say anything for a few microts. “You are going to sacrifice yourselves?” He knew that Crais had changed, but he had never imagined it was this much.

“For the greater good. There is no other way. You have constantly told us that Scorpius must be stopped, and after what I saw at DamBaDa, I believe you. Wars always have casualties. At least this time we are dying by choice.”

John sat on the edge of the platform, stunned. “I don’t know what to say. And you’re sure the two of you won’t survive?”

“Almost positive. At least now Talyn will die remembered as a hero, not as a crazed Peacekeeper project.”

Impulsively John leaned over and hugged Crais. “I’ll get you that distraction. And I hope that your calculations are wrong.”

“Thank you, on both counts,” Crais replied as he waited to be released. Quietly, he added, “Take care of Aeryn, and be safe. Sometimes there are more dangers at home than you imagine.”

“I will, Crais.” He watched as his former nemesis somberly made his way out of the chamber. “Who would have thought?” he said to no one in particular.

Aeryn sat next to him. “Are you alright?”

“Just a little shocked. I never imagined him as the martyr type. He’s really going to do it?”

She nodded. “He is. And I agree with him. It has to be done. I hope that will make it easier for Talyn to go along with the decision.”

“Will Talyn sacrifice himself?” It was a great plan as long as the gunship went along. If he didn’t, well, John was at a loss for what to do next.

“I think so. With both Crais and I agreeing it needs to be done… He respects the two of us.”

“Well, I guess I’d better get to work on that distraction. I think it’s time to show Scorpy a wormhole up close and personal.”

**************

Aeryn, John and Rygel were in the den, leaning on Pilot’s console. Moya and Pilot were quite distraught over Talyn’s loss. They had gathered up what little of his remains they could find in the wreckage of the command carrier. The survivors they had found, mostly prisoners, had been dropped off on a nearby planet.

“Are you really leaving?” Pilot asked.

John reached across and placed his hand on Pilot’s claw. “It’s time. I’ve found a way home; it’s what I’ve wanted since I got here. And the time is right. The Scarrans and Scorpius have both been stopped.”

Pilot had known the day would come, but he was still unprepared. He already missed Chiana, D’Argo and even Jool. With Talyn’s loss, he found that having John, Aeryn and Rygel leave hurt more than he would have imagined. “Moya and I wish you a safe journey and hope that you know you will always be welcome here.”

“Thank you, Pilot. Moya will always be remembered as home,” said Aeryn.

He would miss her most. They had shared so much, from their history with the Peacekeepers to DNA. “Moya has set course for the location you gave us, Commander Crichton. It should take two solar days for us to arrive.”

“Thank you both,” he said softly. “You and Moya will finally be able to see those stars you wanted to. And with none of us onboard, you should be left alone.”

“We agree. We… wish you a safe voyage.”

Pilot watched them leave the den. Shortly after joining with Moya, he had longed to be alone with her, exploring the galaxy. Neither of them had cared for the Peacekeepers, her especially. And when the prisoners had taken over, they had both dreamed of the day they would leave, how they could finally be free, taking orders from no one.

But Leviathans had been built to serve others, and Pilots were perfectly suited symbiotes, as such they also enjoyed interacting with others. Pilot and Moya had actually grown fond of their guests. Through them, he had experienced many things. The pain of his forced joining was gone, thanks to them. Without them, he would have died. For a few brief moments, he had even experienced life without Moya. His one regret was that he had been unable to see more of her interior.

Perhaps in a few cycles, if not sooner, they would find a captain who would take care of them, and they would once again serve others.

~ _Do you think they will one day return?_ ~ asked Moya, a sense of longing in her voice.

“I do not believe so. They are all finding their way home. I will miss them, too.”

****************

Aeryn and John stood on the Terrace. “So, this is it?” she asked.

He didn’t take his eyes from the empty darkness before them. “Yup. This is where a wormhole is. Our wormhole home.”

Ever since she had left the Peacekeepers, she had been in an unfamiliar world. Going with John to Earth would be no different. Even so, she couldn’t help being nervous after what she had learned from the Ancients about his people. John had reassured her that he would be able to protect her, that it would be different. She wanted to believe him.

“You’re sure you want to do this?”

She nodded and smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his waist. “I do. I want to be with you. I know how important going home is for you, how important your family is.”

Family. It had been such a strange concept to her. Her relationship with her mother had been unusual in the Peacekeepers, forbidden, and Xhalax and Talyn had paid the price for that. She was looking forward to finally learning what it meant to be family. Especially now.

While on the Command carrier, she had learned that she had a pregnancy in stasis. Because of John’s preferred position on the ship, she had been able to get the drugs necessary to release the fetus, something she would do once they arrived on Earth, and they would be a family.

“How long do we have?”

“Not long. We should get down to the module.”

As they walked through the corridors, Aeryn drank in the sights and sounds one last time, committing them to memory. Once, she had seen Leviathans as nothing more than prison transports, something to be avoided since she was a Prowler pilot. Over the cycles, she had realized how majestic they really were, how special.

Before climbing into the module, she took one last look around. “Goodbye, Moya. And thank you,” she said softly.

*************

Pilot heard her thanks. “You are welcome, Aeryn.” Through the DRDs and Moya’s sensors, he watched the module slip out of the hangar one last time. That small white pod had seemed so innocent once, as was the man inside. So much had changed since that fateful day.

A blinding flash of blue light appeared before the module, and it was quickly swallowed up. A few microts later and the wormhole disappeared in another flash. “Good fortune,” Pilot said softly, knowing his words would never be heard by their intended recipients.

Moya remained there for an arn before they set off in no particular direction.

~The End~

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.craisie.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=107>  



End file.
